Kataang ABC
by libowie
Summary: [She walked along the line that sucked your feet to the ground and made you trudge through the tundra under the gray sky, and you could never get free, never be free, not even if you could fly.] Letter Z now up.
1. A: Arrow

_**Note:** These are a bunch of random Kataang drabbles. I saw drabbles for each letter of the alphabet for Tokka, and I really wanted to make one for Kataang. Here is 'A'. I will update these often, so don't get upset if they are kind of short. Also, I wrote some of them out of order, but I will try to put them in order for the story. Each drabble will be a chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, but I do own these drabbles! (Hey, at least it's something!!) _

**Arrow:**

Arrows.

She was never too familiar with the shape having grown up in the water tribe. There was no reason to care really, the Air Nomads were the only ones who used the arrow, and they were supposedly extinct.

But she cared. It wasn't the sign itself, so much as what it represented. Arrows meant direction. They pointed the right way, so definite and true. Maybe that's why she liked them so much. They represented truth.

There were many reasons, but perhaps the thing she admired most about the arrow was the fact that it represents the future and the past. They always pointed forward or backward, never in the present.

She needed that. For her, the present wasn't the best time. Her mother was recently killed in a fire nation raid, and her father was preparing for war. Her older brother seemed to be the only one who paid her any attention anymore.

But looking into the past hurt too much, her mother would've wanted her to move on. As well as the future, for a time the future looked too bleak. The Avatar was gone, there was no hope. The siblings began to wonder if their mother had only made up those stories about the Avatar to get them to sleep.

Before him, there was no past. No present, no future, no life. _He _was her life. She trusted him in an instant; perhaps it was his personality, or the fact that he was another bender.

Or maybe, it was his arrows, telling her the truth.

He was real, he was here, and he brought her future with him.

_**Note: **Review pretty please!!!!!_


	2. B: Bumble Bee

_**Note:** Here's the next drabble! Hope you enjoy it!_

**Bumble Bee:**

It was a very peaceful afternoon for the Aang Gaang. After all of their travels on Appa it was nice to have a break and rest. Just as everyone began to settle down for the evening the quiet tranquility of the forest was broken by our favorite bald monk.

"KATARA! You've got to help me!!!!!"

Aang came ripping through the trees at full speed flailing his arms wildly. Once he had made it into camp he began to hop from one foot to the other, babbling all the while.

"I was just walking, then I saw this flower, and- Oh man, how was I supposed to know a _bee _was on it!?!!?"

Katara made her way over to the shaken boy and grabbed his flying arm.

"Aang, calm down! Take a deep breath and tell me what happened!"

The upset boy ceased his struggles and held out his finger to reveal a large red bump. Sokka sauntered over to the pair and examined Aang's hand.

"Long story short, I think he was stung by a bee."

Aang nodded his head forlornly, and wiped his nose with his free arm. He then offered his injured hand to Katara, and looked up at her pleadingly.

"W-will you kiss it and make it better?"

Katara looked taken aback, and then a smug smile crossed her features.

"Are you forgetting I have healing abilities?"

Aang's eyes widened and all the heat rose to the poor monk's cheeks. He shuffled his foot in the dirt and looked around awkwardly. When he finally got up the courage to meet the water bender's gaze, he managed a sheepish smile.

"I think the important question here is really, 'If you heal it, do I still get my kiss?'"

_**Note:** Review!! Let me know if you have any clever ideas for the other letters!!!_

_Thanks!_


	3. C: Cold

_**Note:** Here is the next drabble. I know that it is kind of similar to the last one, but I wrote this one first. This drabble actually started by idea for this fic. I also posted it on my other fic, 'Positively Sure & other drabbles'._

_Enjoy!!_

**Cold**

"Aang, I told you! You're the only one without a parka, and it's _freezing_ out here!"

Katara was bustling around camp, digging through the group's belongings in hopes of finding something to keep her friend warm.

"And _I_ told _you_!It's not that cold out. Really Katara, you're getting all worked up over nothing."

"Found it!" she exclaimed, holding up the extra blanket that Gran- Gran had packed. She tossed it over to where Aang was sitting and ordered him to wrap up in it.

He protested, but she shot him a stern look. Although he didn't like being babied, he knew Katara was only trying to help.

"Fine, but from now on remember the cold doesn't bother me okay? The weather was constantly changing at the Air temples, and you learn to get used to-"

Katara, who hadn't been listening to a word he was saying, now began to talk to herself.

"Okay, now what was it Gran- Gran used to tell us to do? Hmm… no, that wasn't it…. Maybe- no, that's not right either…."

"Katara? KATARA! Are you even listening to me!?!" Aang was growing very aggravated as Katara continued to pace the floor.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Katara quickly made her way over to where Aang was and slipped under the covers with him. She then put her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

Aang stopped his rambling as soon as Katara had pressed herself up against him. All other thoughts in his mind dissolved and the only words he was left with were

"Um… what are you doing?"

"We're sharing body heat! Gran- Gran always said that it's the best way to keep warm."

"For the last time! I'm not-" she pulled him closer in the embrace and once again all other words were forgotten. Managing a sheepish smile he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"You know Katara, on second thought, it is a little chilly."


	4. D: Dorky

_**Note:** This one was extremely hard to write, so please review and tell me what you think. At the moment I can't quiet decide if I love, hate it, or don't really care about it. Oh well, they can't all be great. It's from Sokka's point of view._

**Dorky**

We found him in the iceberg. He was different, from a race thought to be extinct. Different, maybe, but still just a kid.

We got to know him a little better, and found out he was the Avatar. The all-powerful protector of the world. Our last hope.

Not long after that we saw his power at its full potential. He now became very dangerous. Even a little scary.

At the end of a long journey, he went head to head with destiny and won. He beat the Fire Lord, and saved the world. He was now a hero.

And 5 years later he faced his biggest battle, and proposed to my little sister. No longer a kid, not my last hope, nor a threat, or even a hero. He was only one thing to me all along.

Just another dorky little kid who liked my sister.


	5. E: Empty

_**Note: **I hope you like this one. It kind of wrote itself. Enjoy!**

* * *

** _

**Empty**

Sokka would make fun of them for it afterward.

How she had only known Aang for a few hours and was more than prepared to throw her life away so she could fly around with him on his fancy monster-thing.

She had known her feelings were irrational. Why should she care if this boy was banished? The other people in her village sure didn't.

Let him go. You'll feel better in the morning.

If only she had known how wrong that statement was. Maybe if she had stopped him from leaving she wouldn't be feeling this emptiness.

And as she watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel like that 14- year old girl again.

"It's just a small rebellion in the Fire Nation. You know how people get, only following the rules when the Avatar is around. I'm just going to straighten things out there, but I'll be back soon. You won't even notice I'm gone, I promise."

Judging by the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, Aang must be a liar.

_**Note:** How did you like it? I spent a long time trying to make this one, but it kind of turned out diffrent than I expected, but I like it well enough. Plese review and tell me what you thought! I'm trying my best!_


	6. F: Fairy tale

_**Note:** Here is "f"! Sorry it took me a while to update, I was so busy trying to get chapter 7 of "Amnesia" up. I want to update this regularly, or at least try. This particular story suggests that Aang and Katara are married after the war, and have a young daughter together. I also threw in some SokkaxYue, because I love it so much! _

_Please review and tell me what you think. This might be one of my favorites!_

**Fairy- tale**

"Hush, child. Now is the time for sleep. Do you want Mama to sing her lullaby for you tonight?"

The young girl fidgeted in her bed as she dug herself deeper into the furs. "No, not tonight. Tonight I want a fairy-tale."

Katara looked at her daughter, perplexed. "Sweetie, where did you hear that word?"

"Uncle Sokka. He was telling the other village kids about a princess who lived in the sky. I asked him if the princess was a lullaby, like the ones you sing. I wanted to know if she was real."

The water bender gently stroked her daughter's hair as she remembered the legend of Yue, the great Northern Tribe Princess who sacrificed her own life for the moon. "And what did Uncle Sokka say?"

The young girl yawned and tried to rub the weariness from her eyes, determined to stay up. "He didn't at first. He just stared out into the stars… then he said no. His face got saggy and wet, Mama." Another yawn split her flashback in two, but it gave Katara time to hide the wetness on her own face.

"Uncle Sokka said she wasn't real… just a fairy-tale."

As the Water bending Master stared out the window she couldn't help but notice the full moon.

"Mama, I want a fairy-tale. I heard she was very lovely. Could you tell me a lovely story, just like Uncle Sokka?"

"Hush, my child. Lay down, for now is the time for sleep. Mama will tell you a fairy-tale. Once upon a time, there was a girl. One day, while she and her brother were out fishing they came across an iceberg…"


	7. G: GrowingUp

**Growing Up**

Six years.

That's how long it's been since we won the war and peace was established. That's how long it's been since I've gone anywhere new, or had to fight off any crazed fire benders. That's how long it's been since I slept under the stars, my only home being the saddle of a large flying bison.

Six years since I was lulled to sleep by the sound of my brother's snoring, since I was catapulted through the air via Toph's earth bending, since I saw my best friend's face.

And it's been _way_ too long.

So, when I heard the Avatar was coming to the South Pole, naturally, a just about lost it.

It had taken him six years, but Aang was finally coming to visit! I was excited beyond belief, a bit annoyed at the long wait, and even a little nervous. I mean, I hadn't seen the kid in an eternity… he would be 18 by now, practically a man!

He was so mature when he was only 12; he had to be, considering his responsibility. I couldn't help but wonder, if he acted so grown- up when he was only a boy, what would he act like as a man?

This innocent wondering turned into a case of extreme worrying, as the thought plagued my mind during the weeks prior to his arrival. I was afraid he might think I'm too immature to not only be his lover, but even to be his best friend.

Even so, when word got out that the bison had been sighted, I immediately dropped what I was doing (which happened to be Sokka's laundry) and rushed to the tundra right outside of town, where I guessed Aang would make his landing.

The large group of people proved my assumption was right, and I elbowed my way through the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of the very face that had haunted my dreams for the last six years.

The crowd of people seemed to have its own mind, as the villagers shoved each other to get to the front, but no one dared to get too close to the Avatar and his very large, very furry friend. In the confusion I remember someone whispering behind me (the voice sounded suspiciously like Sokka…) and then being shoved in the back.

The force sent me shooting forward, breaking through the wall of fans, and finally spilling out into the ice. I looked up, only to find Aang staring back at me. I felt my breath hitch, and any words formulating get stuck in my throat.

'_Oh, nice job, Katara. Just keep sitting here like an idiot, then he'll think you're real mature.'_

And when that boyish smile crossed his lips, I reminded myself that Aang would _never_ grow- up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Note:** Well, there it is! I know that it took a long time, but my computer has a virus so I have to use my brother's, and that means I can't get on as much. I will really try though!_

_I know this story is a little strange because it is the first one I have ever written in first person. It is (obviously) from Katara's point of view, and I kept switching from past tense to present tense, so please, go easy on me._

_Yes, Sokka is in this fic, and yes, he is a Kataang shipper! He was the one who pushed Katara out in front of Aang. _

_Please Review!!! Please tell me if you want me to continue this, or go strait to letter 'h'!_

_Thanks, and review!_


	8. H: Home

_**Note:** Hey guys! Here is letter 'H', I hope you like it. Please leave me a review on this one; I really need to know if this one is okay. _

**Home**

His home was brutally destroyed in a Fire Nation attack. As much proof as there was, he refused to believe it until the skeleton of his old mentor revealed the truth.

There was no one left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her home was in ruins from the Fire Nation raid. She tried to pretend that it had never happened, but when her mother was killed in the raid, her father left for war, and her brother became the village warrior, it was apparent things would never be the same.

She was on her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometimes what you need the most is someone who understands you. Funny thing that these two kids with such a broken past found each other.

His new home was in the skies, just as it had been with his people. The only difference was that now he shared it with her.

Her new home was with the waves. The moment she learned to bend the water she turned around and taught him, as thanks for showing her what lies above the earth.

And so it seems that they found their new home within each other.

_**Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I won't post the next one until I get at least 3 reviews, but I'm sure that won't be a problem on account 'ta you guys always review!_

_Thanks, I hope the rest of your day (or night) goes well!_

_**P.S. When you review please put the name (or letter) of your favorite drabble so I can figure out what kind of stories you guys like reading! Thanks!**_


	9. I: Inseparable

**Inseparable**

"You and that bison…" Gyatso would chuckle as he affectionately patted Aang's head "…are inseparable"

And it was true. Ever since Aang had gotten Appa he had done absolutely everything with the furry creature. Appa was there to comfort him when Aang 'earned his arrows', he was there to mourn with him when they found out he was really the Avatar instead of your run-of-the-mill air bending prodigy, and he was there to lend an ear when none of the other kids wanted to listen.

Heck, Appa even spent 100 years with him stuck in a block of ice. If that's not dedication, then I don't know what is. When Aang had decided to run away, the first (and only) thing he took was Appa. During all of their adventures the bison was more than a pet, he was a fighter. Appa had protected them from danger many a time.

One of Aang's favorite memories of his childhood was getting Appa. All the kids were allowed to pick out an air bison when they came of age. Aang was armed with an apple and an open heart, and both Appa and Aang returned and satisfied.

'_This means we'll always be together!'_

He had been so young at the time, if Aang only knew how true that simple statement. Nothing could keep these two apart, not even those hundreds of miles when Appa had been taken by sand benders.

Appa held a very dear place the young monk's heart. The bison had never cared that he was constantly in danger, that he had to fly them around everywhere, or that Aang was the Avatar. No, Appa's love never wavered, he was right with Aang through the bad times and the good, and right there with his master is where Appa would stay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No! Katara, please! You don't understand! I didn't mean it like that!"

Katara abruptly stood from where she and Aang had been sitting, turned on her heel, and walked swiftly into the forest, where it was apparent she would remain until the embarrassment wore off.

"Really, Katara! It's a good thing, I swear! It means we're inseparable!" " The young boy yelled in a last attempt to keep her there with him. As Katara stormed off into the woods, Aang knew he was in for it.

'_Why must I always say the wrong thing?!?!'_

Sokka walked over, and examined the scene. Approaching the devastated boy, he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, and laughed in spite of himself. Noticing that the Katara was undoubtedly furious, Sokka concluded it was time to give Aang a little advice.

"Hey Aang, just for future reference, it is _never_ a good thing when you tell a girl they remind you of your ten-ton flying bison."

_**Note:** Well, there you have it! I decided to put my serious thoughts way up on the top shelf and take down the funny. I hoped you like this one; it was really fun to write._

_I'm not sure how funny the next one will be, but I hope you enjoy it too._

_Please Review so I can update!_


	10. J: Jump

**Jump**

"Don't worry, Katara. You'll be fine, and I'll be right here beside you the whole time."

He told me that it was okay, and everyone was scared their first time. He said that I didn't have to if I didn't want to, and that it was my choice.

But that didn't matter, because he knew I would do it anyway. There wasn't a thing in the world that would stop me from flying, now that I had the chance.

Or at least, that's what I thought. My opinion seemed to change right around the time I saw the steep cliff I was to jump off. Maybe flying wasn't as fun as Aang made it seem, maybe it wasn't worth it.

And then I saw his face. I felt his hand on mine, and I listened to his sweet, cheery words as he handed me the glider.

And then it was worth it.

I start to believe the old saying "history repeats itself" as I stand at the temple all those years later and silently watch the scene unfold in front of me.

"Don't worry, Yumiko. You'll be fine, and Daddy will be right here beside you the whole time."

As I watch Yumiko protest once more, I realize that although she got her daddy's bending abilities, she was cursed with my fears, and enough common sense to know that you shouldn't just jump off a cliff just because the Avatar asks you to.

From where I was standing I could here bits of the conversation:

"Come on, you love flying on Appa"

"You're right, hey, I've got an idea, why don't you ask Appa to jump off the cliff instead!!!!"

"If you want to be a master you're going to have to do this"

"You're crazy, old man."

"You know, your mother did this without complaining." 

"Mom? No way, she's a weenie."

And that was when I snapped. Thanks to that last comment, she was going to jump off that cliff, and I was going to show her how…

If she wasn't going to jump her father's way, she was going to do it mine.

I strode over to where the pair was arguing on the cliff-side, and gave Aang a wink. I then bend down to Yumiko's level and pointed over my shoulder.

"You know that little boy Ryuu, the one you like so much? Well, I heard that he came out here to the Temple just to see you jump!"

Yumiko's face heated up and he mouth dropped open.

"H-he did?" she managed to squeeze out.

"That's right. But, since it looks like you won't jump, I'll just have to tell him you're too afraid…"

Yumiko looked around wildly before screaming that she was brave enough. With that she leaped gracefully off the cliff… without her glider.

As I watched Aang jump off to retrieve her, I began to resent proverbs once more. Perhaps when history was repeating itself, something went screwy, because that sure wasn't what I had in mind.

It'd be a while before Yumiko jumped again.

_**Note:** Well, there you have it, letter J. I don't like this one, but I needed to post something. I know that this doesn't flow very well, and it's all over the place, but I'm currently sick, so I blame my random thoughts on the medicine._

_Please review!!!_


	11. K: Killer

**Killer**

He just wanted to protect her, but as the legend goes, he never got anything he wanted. Who would have thought that the reason she left him was for something he did to insure her safety?

If he hadn't been there that solider would've killed her without a second thought. I mean, if you get right down to it, killing one of the Avatar's companions would at least put you a rank higher. He saved her life by killing that man, it wasn't like he would slaughter without a reason.

No, the monks had taught him better than that. But being the Avatar was tough, and it was his duty to end the war, which is nearly impossible without some murder here and there.

Truthfully, he tried to avoid it. Confrontation wasn't his thing, much less fighting, and when possible he solved things with words.

But that solider, that bastard who almost killed her, _that_ man wasn't going to listen to reason, he didn't want to talk, he wanted blood.

They say he had no choice, the Avatar wasn't going to sit by and watch his love be killed, so he did the only thing one can do in that type of a situation…

He killed first.

It's said that she never forgave him, her moral was too high. She told him that it was better she die then him have to kill another being, and when he refused to promise never to kill for her safety again, she left.

I heard that he's still out there, but no one can be sure. It's possible that he died, and the next Avatar is out there training at this very moment, but I don't believe it. I think Avatar Aang is some where right now, wishing his love, that water bending Master, is there with him.

I suppose the moral of this legend is to be careful what you wish for, I know the poor Avatar learned his lesson, after all of those nights he stayed up wishing he could protect the one he loves at all costs.

But she proved that some costs are just too high, after all, who could really love a killer?

_**Note:** I know! How morbid!_

_I just couldn't help myself, I'm not exactly sure why, but I'm particularly fond of this story, it might be one of my favorites. Yes, this is still a Kataang story, even if it is a tad one-sided. _

_I'm sorry if you don't like this type of thing, but the last two I posted where light-hearted, and I needed something sad._

_Please review, I can't continue without your wonderful feedback!_


	12. L: Lucky Lessons

**Lucky Lessons**

One learns a lot on a journey, especially the kind of journey I took. You discover things about your self, about the earth, the spirits, but most of all, other people. Here I was, thinking I had everything figured out, but boy, oh boy, was I ever wrong.

I think that most of my learning occurred in those years right after the journey. After traveling the world, mastering all kinds of fighting styles, and ending the war with an epic, and on my part victorious, battle with the Fire Lord, you would think that I learned it all. But upon my return, things got a little hectic.

Everywhere I went I heard whispers, about my duties, my past, even my love life! Things were getting out of hand, and someone had to put a stop to all the madness, but being my laid-back-ever-the-airbender self, I just couldn't do it.

So then, what did I do, you ask? I simply tolerated. I took the whispers, the odd looks, even the occasional gawk or gasp. Although it could be annoying, I have to say all of this taught me a lot of lessons. Not bending lessons, or Avatar lessons, but really useful ones, lessons about people.

First and foremost, I learned that people are stupid. Yes, it's blunt, but it's the truth. I'm not saying that I'm better than anyone; after all, I am a person as well, concluding that even the Avatar is stupid.

But really, people just don't understand some things, but most of all, they are confused about luck. It seems that everyone's got it mixed up these days, forever thinking that their neighbor, their cousin, even their spouse is luckier than them!

I know this first-hand, from all the whispers I "accidentally" overhear:

"_Look! There he goes! The Avatar!"_

"_Wow, just think, to be the Avatar! What a wonderful job indeed, why, he must be the luckiest man on the earth!_

Lesson Number One- Never assume power makes happiness. I'd like to see those people just try and do what I do, and then they can see how lucky being the Avatar _really_ is. But once again, these people got away with their irrational thoughts and whispers because I had to keep my mouth shut.

And that was just the beginning. Even the kids were confused about luck:

"_So he got to master all four elements?! Wow, and I thought only earthbending was fun, but with all four elements think how much fun this guy has!"_

"_You're right! He's so lucky!"_

Lesson Number Two- Just because someone has more than you, doesn't mean they have more fun. I mean, honestly! Sure, I might know all four elements, but learning them was harder than it looks, and it's not like I get to spend all my time goofing off. But was I really supposed to try and lecture a bunch of kids? No, it was better that I just stay out of it and let them believe what they wanted.

All of those people were completely wrong about their thoughts on luck, although they did teach me a lot. Out of all of these 'lucky people lessons' one sticks out the most. I think that this is the most important lesson you can learn, more important than any lesson you learn on some crazy journey.

I remember it clearly, it had been a long day and I stopped at a pub for a drink before making the long trip back from the earth kingdom to my home in the South Pole. As I sat home I overheard the conversation between two men who had been looking to pick up women.

"_Ay, look ov'r there. If it ain't Mister-can-get-any-girl-he-wants-Avatar. The Lucky Duck."_

"_Yup, but didn't 'ya hear? He settled down with that Water peasant."_

"_Really now, the Avatar, with a peasant?" The man said through a chuckle "Hmmf, maybe I was wrong about him being lucky, 'cause hookin' up with a lil' Water peasant don't sound so lucky to me!"_

Lesson Number Three- Always stick up for your friends.

I was fed up with always keeping my mouth shut, and that was definitely the final straw. I can tolerate the whispers about my luckiness, but when they mess with Katara, they'll regret it.

Let's just say before I left the pub I taught those two unlucky men a little lesson of their own.

_**Note:** I really liked the concept of this one, and so I had to post it, but I don't quite like the way it turned out. Maybe when I have more time I can come back and clean this one up, but until then, this is you letter L!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_I love ya'll! Thanks!_


	13. M: Melody

Dum dum, dum da dum, dum dum

_Never was there a melody as lovely, _

_Never was the music so pure,_

_Never did the world spin so perfect,_

_As it did when he was with her._

Dum dum, dum da dum, dum dum

"Yue, Yue! Come and see, it's absolutely beautiful!"

Not tonight. The little star spirits were bugging her to no end. At first their fairy-like appearance was appealing, and Yue found their tiny voices and soft-spoken praise adorable, but every night it was the same thing. She could still hear their quiet humming ringing in her ears as they busied themselves with sorting all the prayers. But not tonight, for on this night the Moon Spirit was tired, and she wanted to rest.

"Please hurry, Princess. We wish for you to see this"

Their soft voices… it was almost as if everything they said was musical. And oh, the melody, it was almost like the chords were picked out to lull her to sleep. The only thing that kept her awake was the constant twinkling off the stars and the effort to keep her moon glowing. Next month it would be a new moon, and Yue would finally get the rest she deserved, but for now, this sweet song was all she had.

"So beautiful…" a contented starling sighed, her sisters echoing her.

Looking around her Yue addressed all of the sparkle spirits. "What is beautiful? The ocean, the sky, the view?"

All of these things were breathtaking, but Yue had grown so weary of the same old thing. She needed a change… or some sleep.

"No, Princess. It is love." The rest of the stars added their agreement. "Oh, yes, Princess, so beautiful, the love is so pretty."

This caught Yue's attention, and she ignored the soothing voices and soft lullaby notes of the star spirit's voices when she heard that word.

_Love_

Shaking the sleep from her head, the she stood up and made her way over to where the stars were gathered; the edge of a cloud, barley distinguishable in the moonlight. From there they all peered down over the edge and into the normal world, where they would normally be watching over the Water Tribe, not spying.

But oh, the starlet's voices. The way they explained this love to her, so pure, so perfect. For one night it seemed that their praise would be directed at something other than her.

"Look, Princess. Never has there been a love so pretty! They would have been so lovely together, what a shame." As if on cue, all of the star spirits mimicked the first one in a sympathy-filled chorus, "What a shame, what a shame…."

For the second time that night the stars' words had the Moon Princess confused. Directing her attention away from the mortal world below she addressed the Northern Star Spirit.

"But if they are so lovely and beautiful, then what is the problem?"

Only until after she said it did Yue realize the stupidity in her simple question. No matter how lovely, there is always room for a problem, whether it is an arranged marriage, or becoming the Spirit of the Moon.

The Northern Star Spirit floated over to were Yue was standing, and pointed down to earth, the others making the same gesture, and although Yue had been talking specifically to the northern star, they all answered, as if one voice.

"They can not be together, for fate is cruel, and he is the Avatar, forbidden to love."

"Avatar Aang!" Yue cried, momentarily unaffected by the harmony of their voices. She rushed back over to the perch on the cloud and watched as the starlets illuminated the picture of the young lovers.

Sure enough, there they were, Aang and Katara. This was the beautiful love they had been talking about? Why, she knew these people, they were her _friends_. Yue felt the burning behind her eyes and nose, and knew that if she was on earth she would be crying, but there were no tears in this place.

She watched as Aang finally told Katara of his great feelings for her, and she answered with a kiss. She watched Toph shake her head knowingly, and she could've sworn she saw Sokka grin, his face tilted up, as if he was smiling at her.

Yue felt her heart break, and she looked away, it was all too much. She turned around, and stared into her new home, one filled with darkness all hours, a home bathed in moonlight where the worst tragedy was keeping up with all the names of the starlets. A home where love had been forgotten, where these painful feelings didn't exist, her empty new life as the moon spirit.

Drawing in a shaky breath she turned once more to face the memories that where projected into the sky. All her friends, they looked so happy… but they had no idea, they didn't know what would happen to them because of their love… shouldn't it be Yue's job to warn them?

"Is… is there anything we can do?"

The stars' once light voices were now weighted with sadness, and tinged with remorse and sympathy for the young couple.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but they must find out on their own, we can only sing."

Perhaps it was best not to warn them after all. If they only have one night filled with happiness and love, then so be it. It was better than none at all…

"If that is all we can do, then begin your best melody, for tonight is one of celebration."

Down on earth the moon and stars were different. Not only were they beautiful to look at, but if you listened closely you could hear something too… almost like the voices of a thousand stars all singing….

And although the song was sad, people for years to come would agree that the melody was the most beautiful they had ever heard.

Dum dum, dum da dum, dum dum

_Never was there a melody as lovely, _

_Never was the music so pure,_

_Never did the world spin so perfect,_

_As it did when he was with her._

Dum dum, dum da dum, dum dum


	14. N: Never

**Never**

He never thought he would be the Avatar. It had never occurred to him that he might one day run away from his home he so loved. He never thought he would be so lucky to travel around the world with his best friends, but what are a few unexpected turns on the road of life? Besides, never is such a strong word.

Many nights he spent worrying about the upcoming battle, the one he thought he would never win. He lost a lot of sleep like that, but what he never knew was he wasn't the only one, and there was a reason his friends were so tired during the day.

Although his life never let him take the predicable path, he was still just as surprised that night Katara told him she loved him back. And he could honestly say he had dreamed of that day all his life, but he never could have imagined his wedding, or his bride, this beautiful.

Never was there a time he enjoyed airbending as much as when he was teaching their children. He changed a lot from that little boy who hated destiny, to becoming friends with his fate. He thought he would never feel pain again.

Never say never.

All his family was present that day he passed away. He had been in a lot of pain, thanks to some disease that was said never to kill. At least now he was in a better place.

In time, his family moved on. Their three children went on to get married and have kids of their own, and they soon forgot about their old papa when the new Avatar began her training.

What about his wife, that beautiful Waterbending Master, you ask? Oh, she lived until she was very old; in fact, I believe she is still in that same little hut down in the South Pole to this day. If one day you feel courteous, you should go and give her a visit, though you can't ease her sadness. You could ask how she's doing, in which she'll always reply with a "Never Better", and a sad toss of her head to hide the tears.

Though she tries to hide it, you can tell she's never been this sad before. I once heard her say that she is trying to forget him, and that life would be much easier if she never met him, but I know that's a lie. Sometimes it's easier to pretend, but it's best to know the truth, even if it hurts.

There has never been a day when she never thought of him.

**In honor of Leo, whose struggle with cancer ended 2/26/07 at 4:27 p.m.**


	15. O: Old

**Old**

Now, he may not have been the smartest person on earth, but Sokka knew the rules of life. It seemed the one he was most familiar with was that siblings were put on this earth to make each other miserable, and though broken and troubled, his family was no exception.

Being the only male over the age of 3 in a tribe full of women, it was perfectly reasonable to assume he would have the ladies fawning over him. This would have been the case, too, if his bratty little sister wouldn't go around letting all the women smell his dirty socks. One good sniff and that was the end of Sokka the ladies' man.

Every once in a while he would find a pretty girl (usually one with sinuses or a stuffed up nose, so the sock trick was effortless) and persuade her to "do an activity" with him, which would quickly be ruined by more of his sister's antics. It's amazing how susceptible girls are to a little teasing.

It's funny to think that if the two had never gone on that fishing trip and found the Avatar, Katara would still be amusing herself by tampering with his love life. Yes, their existence was a sorry one before they started traveling with Aang, and Sokka decided it was nice to have a friend that was male.

Unfortunately for him, Sokka soon realized that Katara also acknowledged the fact that their new acquaintance was of her opposite gender… maybe a little too much. The warrior consoled himself by saying he knew about the little crush all along, but eventually faced the sad truth; his sister was in love with a kid they just met.

Not long after this new discovery, Sokka recalled his Gran-Gran's old saying, "every cloud has a silver lining", and instead of a tragedy, began to see the opportunity he had. All his life Katara teased him about crushes and love, and now that she liked a boy the tables had definitely turned.

Of course, he had to start small, so he worked slowly, dropping hints of the liking the two had for one another, torturously causing rosy-cheeks and stammering, awkward moments. He'd even gone so far as to refer to the boy as "Your Boyfriend" when talking to Katara, but none of this did the damage he was expecting. This was revenge, and although Aang embarrassed extremely easily, he would have to do something big to get under Katara's skin.

And to get a big idea, he had to make sure his brain was well-rested, so his annoyance was perfectly understandable when Aang had crudely woken him in order to arrive at the air temple sooner. The day had started normal enough (although normal is a very relative term when you travel with the Avatar) with Katara talking to Aang, and Sokka still trying to come up with his embarrassment plan, or find some other seemingly useless task to pass the time.

They arrived at the temple, and Aang started showing them around his old home, but stopped when he got to a grungy old statue. With a longing look he explained that the carving was one of his mentor, Monk Gyatso.

Plagued by hunger and sleeplessness, Sokka's state of mind was no longer in his control, and instead of admiring and appreciating the memory of this ancient monk, he found himself thinking of other things…

'_Wow… that guy is **old.**'_

'_So… if this guy is a monk… and Aang is a monk…'_

'_So when Aang gets old he's gonna look like that dude in the statue… EWWW!'_

And all of a sudden it was over. He no longer needed a plan embarrassment; it had never really worked anyway. Whenever he thought back to those years when his sister teased him about love, he just imagined the future when Aang and Katara got married.

Yes, he decided that those 50 years in the future he would go and visit them. What a humorous pair the two would make, all old and crinkly, looking like Gran-Gran and this Monk Gyatso.

And when he got there, he would sweetly remind Katara how they found this old wrinkled man she is sitting by, stumbling upon him in an iceberg on their fishing trip. If they had never found him, they would have never left the South Pole.

And before he left he would make sure she was clear on **_who_** had the idea to go fishing that day all those years ago.

_**Note:** I wrote this one when I was sick, and the end had to endure some hefty revision. It is supposed to be funny, and I tired to make the joke clear, but if you don't get it then just tell me in a review ad I'll clear it up._

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Lol, Sokka is a stinker._


	16. P: Promotion

"Alright Aang, we've got to do this."

"Can't it wait until after the wedding?"

"If we're getting married my brother deserves to know!"

"Okay, okay, we'll tell him, but if he kills me I want you to take care of Appa."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara lifted the tent flap up to reveal Sokka polishing his boomerang. Pulling Aang in behind her she ducked under the flap and sat down by his feet, innocent as cream. Aang sat on Katara's other side, a safe distance from the boomerang, just in case.

Looking up from him work Sokka smiled and addressed the pair.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

If ever there was an awkward silence, it was in that tent. Aang couldn't get comfortable, and kept squirming, with his eyes permanently glued to the floor. Katara gently nudged him with her elbow, but when there was no response the second "nudge" looked a little more painful.

And then she poked his stomach, and it all came flying out like sour turtle seal milk.

"Katara and I are getting married!"

Shock passed through Sokka's eyes, and Aang received another nudge in the ribs for his bluntness.

"Listen, Sokka, what Aang means is-"

"Great!"

Katara looked at Aang, but soon found that the person who had just interrupted her was none other than Sokka himself. A questioning look found its way onto her face, and she reached out to take his hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sokka simply smiled and patted Katara's hand, before replying. "Really guys, this is great! I've been waiting for this day ever since I met Aang and you two became friends!"

Now it was Aang's turn to speak. "Wait, you mean you've always wanted me to propose to Katara?"

"Of course not! Well, not exactly, but you two getting married means I get a promotion."

"A promotion?" Both benders asked at the same time. Seriously starting to doubt her brother's logic, Katara voiced her theory.

"So… did you make a bet on this with your general or something?"

Sokka shook his head 'no', and Katara dismissed the insulting thought from her mind. Finally, seeing that the pair just weren't getting it, Sokka decided it was best if he just told them.

"Well, you know how you two have always been happy with being best friends, right?" he paused and waited for theier agreement, then continued " And I've always been left out in the dust, but now that you are getting married, you can't be friends anymore 'cause you'll be spouses. So this means that Aang will need a new best friend, so I'll be promoted from friend to _**best** _friend" Ending his explanation Sokka smiled triumphantly and stared in to his friend's looks of astonishment.

"It's really quite simple."

Aang was about to give Sokka his promotion too, the guy did deserve it, until Katara cut him off, wanting to have some fun.

"But oh dear Sokka, what if you're not the one promoted? What if it's Toph? Aang never did specify which of his secondary friends he liked better."

And then it was obvious Katara was using her powers for evil. She was well aware of Sokka and his 'gullibility' problem, and she was misusing this knowledge like an evil genius.

And it was so fun.

Sokka dropped the boomerang and his eyes grew wide with horror. He turned to Aang, his scared expression melting into disbelief.

"Aang, you wouldn't really choose Toph, would you?"

Katara just smiled mischievously and pulled Aang through the tent flap with her. She had accomplished her mission of informing Sokka of her upcoming marriage, and got to mess with him too. As the two left the tent Sokka swore he could hear someone saying 'looks like we'll have to see'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The day of the wedding- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's your problem, Snoozels?

"I was just wondering… has Aang said anything to you about… a promotion?"

And Toph used to think Aang was the weird one.

_**Note:** I know the quality of these last two haven't been the best, but I'm working on it. Thanks for sticking with me._

_I've noticed all my drabbles are either sad or funny, so I might try to do a neutral for this next one… maybe what I need to get me out of this slump is a good dosage of fluff._


	17. Q: Quiet

**Quiet**

Katara had always enjoyed the quiet. It was a good time to think, and when she was younger it allowed her to escape her tough life and seek refuge in the folds of her mind. She liked it best when it was dark and she could run off alone into the night and watch the artic waves crash against the ice.

Of course, now that she no longer lived in the South Pole that was out of the question. Now that the nights were constantly plagued by Sokka's snores there was no more quiet to slip away in, and now that she traveled with Aang she couldn't watch the waves, or organize her thoughts in the chill of the snow.

But now that she was in the middle of this terrible war, Katara needed the quiet more than ever.

It wasn't until weeks after they started traveling that she found that quiet again. It happened right after they left Aunt Wu's village, yes, it had started that night. She had a lot of thoughts swimming around in her head, concerning her present _and_ future. Katara needed to clear her mind, she needed the quiet.

A large bout of homesickness settled its way into her stomach, and she felt as if she would cry. Oh, how she longed for the soft white of the snow, the rhythmic crashing of the waves, the chill that went up and down her spine from the thrill of the cold. How she longed for her home.

It was in that moment she found it. That moment that she realized how stupid she was for mourning the loss of her home when it was all right here. That moment when she crawled over to the soft white of Appa's fur, and discovered how Aang's rhythmic breathing was more calming than the waves could ever be. When she reached out to him and felt the same chill run up and down her spine, definitely caused by thrill, but slightly different thrill than from the frozen land.

That moment when she found the quiet she thought she lost.

And so it happened that every night she was feeling troubled she would crawl over to wherever Aang was perched on Appa and lay a arm across him to be rocked to sleep by the steady rhythm of his rising-falling chest and the tickle on his breath on her hand.

It was there she sorted out her thoughts in the quiet, in the night, but no longer alone.

_**Note:** So how's that for fluff? I'm more of a philosophical, deeper meaning kinda gal, but I tried my best at some mindless, pointless fluff._

_Was this sad or funny? I don't think so, so it looks like I accomplished my goal of neutral. I have a lot more ideas for this particular story, like Aang knows she is doing this but pretends to be asleep, and some other more philosophical things, but I wanted to make sure to keep this neuatral, and I really need feedback on this one guys!_


	18. R: Runner up

**Runner-up**

Often Zuko would think to the past to calm his rage by trying to live in the distant memories. He would relive the moments with his mother, in those days when his younger sister was sweet and they weren't enemies, back when his grandfather was still alive. After a minute or so, he would move on to a similar pleasant memory, and spend some time with it. On rare occasion he would even visit a not-so-happy memory, though those were the things he typically avoided.

Either way, this little biography of his life always led him to that one night. The particular night spent underground in those retched caves, the night he chose Azula's path so he could gain honor from the father that had given him life, but in the process lost the respect of the man whom had shown him what it meant to truly _live._

And so here he was, on the fateful day of the final battle, the young Avatar in which he had pursued, no longer struggling in his grasp, and waiting for his life to be finished. Waiting for Zuko to kill him.

His father was there. Lord Ozi was watching him with what little pride an evil man like himself could hold as he nodded, a signal to Zuko that the opportune moment was here, and that it was time to end this war once and for all.

And so it happens that as the whole world watched and waited, Zuko caught sight of that water bending girl, that one who had risked her life for the Avatar so many times. Her eyes were tortured and her cheeks stained with the mixture of blood and tears that Zuko had grown so familiar with. When the girl looked at Aang her fear was evident, but when she noticed the Fire Prince's gaze she gave a look of warning, letting him know if he shot that fireball at the boy's throat, she would make sure it was the last thing he ever did.

Oh, to have someone love him as much as this girl loved the Avatar. What if he hadn't taken Azula's path, if he listened to Iroh instead, if he never spoke out in that battle room and was forced into the Agni Kai? Perhaps if he was a simple peasant instead of being of royal blood as he is now, maybe then someone could have loved him…. But this is not the time for ifs or maybes.

Now is the time for final decisions, for second chances. More than anything Zuko wanted to listen to Iroh's advice, to hear his voice one more time, to know that not everyone gave up on him, and that someone still loved him as much as the girl loved the young Avatar.

Right before his mind was made up, Iroh's words came to him. Fitting that his last sentence was a proverb meant for Zuko's ears, it was such an Iroh thing to do.

And so at that very spot Zuko raised his fist, and brought it back down onto the trembling boy he held in his arms, all aflame, and killed Aang, because in the dying words of Uncle Iroh "There are no runner-ups in war."

He took the Avatar away from his friends the same way his uncle had been taken from him; with a proverb and a flame.

To Zuko's relief that water bender never came after him. In fact, after that night he never saw her again, though in a way she kept her silent promise. Every night after that when Zuko would retrace his life and try to relive those distant memories, he would end up at the night of the battle, the poor girl's cries of anguish never leaving his mind as she proved her point.

It seems Iroh's proverb was only half right. There are no runner-ups in war, but there are no real winners either.

_**Note: **I know, I know, what happened to neutral? Sorry guys, but I just couldn't help myself. This isn't one of my favorite ones, but I was in a rut today with a little storm cloud following me around wherever I went, so I wrote this to get my bad mood off of me and sealed it into my words._

_Regardless, I still like it, and I hope you enjoyed it too. I have the next few planned out, and I hope to finish this rather quickly so I can move onto other things and focus on Amnesia. I will miss writing these, but who knows? Maybe if I get enough reviews asking for it, I could write a sequel…_

_As for the quote, I have a brother who is into military strategy, and I got a million of these army quotes! I personally think they are very true, and have a great lesson._

_I know this was more Zuko-centric than I planned, but I tried to stick as much Kataang in as possible without drowning the scene in cliché fluff. That predictable stuff bugs me._

_Review please!_


	19. S: Second

**Second**

She was second for as long as she could remember. For a while, although it's hard to believe, she had wanted to be just like Sokka. When she looks back on those days, it all seems silly to her, but she brushes it off with the assumption that it's just a natural part of being the second child.

Trying to be a warrior was hard, she has to admit, but living in Sokka's shadow was harder. If water bending was an option, she might have focused on it, but there was no teacher and Sokka didn't approve, and to her, his opinion meant everything. Well, in those days it did.

And every once in a while being second got way to old, and she would try a little water bending move, just to know she was the only one who could do it. Then she would get on with her warrior training.

That was basically what happened that day of the fishing trip. They needed food, and Sokka thought it would be the opportune moment to teach her some very important traits of a warrior: stealth, speed, persistence, and the _right_ way to catch a fish.

Unfortunately, though she tried, she was meant to be a bender and not a warrior, because she was Katara and would never be Sokka. So when she became fed up with not catching anything (and was sure Sokka was looking the other way) she cautiously slipped off her glove and bended a fish out of the water.

Later she would look back on the fishing trip and smile, remembering all that happened that day. She had finally become way too fed up with being second, and released her water bending, along with her fury. And with that release, everything changed.

She started being first.

Especially around that air bending boy. Just think, she was first in everything to him. The first person he saw after his 100 years of slumber, his first best friend, the first person who accepted him and treated him the same even though he was the Avatar.

Of course, he was some first things for her too, like her first best friend, the first air bender she had ever seen, and although she will never admit it, he was the first boy that ever make her stomach do flips, the first real stranger that made her cry from worry, the first person she stayed up late into the night just to watch him sleep and try to imagine a future together.

And after a while she figured out that she was the first girl he ever really liked that way, too.

But things didn't stay wonderful for long. Even though Katara treated him like Aang instead of the Avatar, it didn't make his duties go away. He was still the Avatar, and the spirits decided that because of the race he would have to repopulate, he would be allowed to marry. Aang assumed he would simply get to pick his bride, but Roku later told him that the spirits were supposed to assign the woman whose genes were best for the job. (Even later Aang would be told the spirit who picked was that of the moon, and dear Yue knew Katara was the perfect choice.)

It was then Aang told her, after the spirits' decision was complete, that they would be allowed to marry and have children, but his duties would still have to come first.

As Katara sat there, a nervous and hopeful Aang down on one knee, she felt there was no more need of staying up late and trying to picture their future, because it was finally here.

And with a last look at his hopeful face, she figured coming in second wouldn't be so bad.


	20. T: Thankful

**Thankful**

Katara always thought herself to be quite gracious, considering the circumstances. Her parents had raised her well, and even in the hardest times of war she tried to keep a positive outlook on things, always believing the Avatar would come, always trusting fate that one day a handsome stranger would come and whisk her away, never doubting that one day she would have a family and that her children's lives would be better than hers.

And so it happens her life fell into place, and all her wildest dreams were fulfilled. The Avatar, the stranger who she would fall in love with, the man in which would help her raise their family and be the one to make the world a better place came all in one package.

And his name was Aang.

A stranger, yes, and as for handsome… well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and to Katara he was perfect. His eyes were the equivalent of his heart, large, caring, and filled with love. Out of everything in the entire world, there was no man she loved more, and Katara had never been more thankful for someone as she was for Aang.

That is, until Nodin showed up. He too was perfect, and from the moment she saw him he stole her heart. Nodin was the only man in existence to rival Aang for Katara's heart, but she decided there was enough room for the both of them. Nodin wasn't her first child, or even her first airbender, but he was the first male, and as she held the infant in her arms she recalled how thankful she had been at Yumiko's birth, and how happy she and Aang were to learn that the child was an airbender.

But what she felt at that moment was much different from the feelings she had at Yumiko's birth. When Katara began to cry, Aang wasn't worried like he should have been, and he brushed it off as the emotion's one gets after they bring a life into the world. After all, Katara had cried at their little girl's birth, so it was totally normal.

The world continued to think Katara's tears were of happiness and relief, but in truth they were the bitter tears of realization. Throughout her life she, although she would never show it, she would regret living during the war, she would wish to herself that she lived 100 years earlier, and that Aang wasn't a airbender or the Avatar so they could live a peaceful life together with their family.

But now she sat in her bed and held Nodin and cried the tears of a woman 100 years before, a woman who knew that her child was blessed with the incredible gift to airbend, a woman who knew it was because of this gift she would have to give the child up as soon as he reached his first year. She cried because she knew she was being so selfish, and if her wish had been granted not only would she have stripped Aang of the joys of bending, but she would not have been able to raise her own son. She cried for Aang's mother, because she would have loved to know this wonderful boy that turned out to be the savior of the world. And Katara cried tears of thanks that she put up with all the suffering during the war so that she may know her baby.

So when she was done with crying, Katara would make sure to take extra care to raise Nodin to be gracious and positive, and very, very thankful, because unlike so many mothers of the Air Nomads, she would get the chance.

_**Note:** Sorry for the long delay, I was out of town for Easter weekend, and have been working on a songfic about Meng, using "I'm not that Girl" form the musical Wicked._

_For this one, I based it off of my assumption that boys were taken away at their first birthday, and that girls were taken at their 9th._

_Yumiko means "arrow child" and Nodin means "wind", because they are my airbending Kataang babies. You will be seeing a lot more of them in my upcoming fic "Touched by the Moon"._

_Please review:D_


	21. U: Undercover

**Undercover**

He really didn't want to leave. If it had been up to Aang, he would've stayed at the South Pole with Katara and Sokka for the rest of forever, but certain things come along that you have to be accountable for when you are the Avatar, especially if you just ended a century long war and destroyed a nation.

You must come, Avatar sir, we need you to represent the Air Nomads and the spirit world, they would say. Dozens of messengers from every nation sent to Aang's living quarters to tell him how he needed to sign this paper to make peace between these places, how he needed to show he was behind Zuko as Fire Lord, and most importantly get him to keep the peace now that it had been established.

And no matter how long he 'stayed in hiding' down at the South Pole, his duties wouldn't go away, and he knew he would have to face them sooner or later, and because of his lack of a childhood, he chose later and went with the excuse that poor mister Avatar was only a kid and needed some downtime.

So for those three years he was a real member of the Water Tribe, and a real kid. He got to go penguin sledding, hang out with other kids his own age, bend the day away, and of course there was the matter of chores. Somewhere in between this new schedule of his, Aang found that relationships blossom much better when not under the constant stress of danger every waking moment, and he and Katara became more than just best friends.

Along with Sokka's blessing, Aang got some tips on how the ladies dig long rides on Appa; just make sure it's chilly. So now that Sokka approved, Aang was finally ready to take the next step with Katara, seeing as how she was now 17 and of marring age, until all of his procrastination caught up with him.

In the Water Tribe, they believe that a boy becomes a man when he turns 15, and so when Aang had turned 15 a few weeks earlier, naturally it traveled throughout the world that their Avatar was finally a man. Unfortunately, it also meant that his childhood break was over, and the other officials in the other nations knew it was time to set him back to work.

And that is how he found himself here, sitting on Appa's head… alone. It wasn't like he didn't want his friends with him, but after the war Toph went back to her parents, and he doubted they would let her go off with the same boy who ripped her out of that home the first time around. As for Sokka, despite his now high ranking in the Water Tribe society he refused to go to the Fire Nation for anything, even to make peace.

That left him with Katara, and he was sure she would go with him. After all, they had confessed their love for each other, and after all of this peace making stuff was out of the way he was planning on proposing. Even as Aang sat on Appa he could recall with perfect clarity the look on her face when Katara told him that she couldn't go with him, and she couldn't tell him why.

Swallowing a fleeting feeling of deception he forgave her, and told her he knew if she couldn't go there was a good reason. And with a good-bye kiss and a promise he would come back for her when his business there was over, Aang left the South Pole for the Fire Nation.

He couldn't imagine what would be so important that Katara had to keep it a secret from him, the Avatar. Every time this thought plagued his mind he would remind himself of the promise she made to him: that she would see him soon, _sooner than you think_, and that he would find out why she couldn't go, one way or another.

The trip was long and all around boring. Aang never thought he would miss the constant complaining of his companions as they flew through the air, but it was better than total silence. To pass the time he began to hum an old folk song of his people he had taught to Katara a while back, as a proclamation of his love. As he sang he heard the grunt of pleasure from Appa, he must have recognized the tune. The song told a story, and was as old as time it's self, but the part he had taught to Katara was short and meaningful. It only helped him to realize how much he missed her.

But after arriving at the Fire Nation, all songs and friends and happy times were forgotten, and Aang was set to work. He had the largest, fanciest room in the palace, save the Fire Lord's, but it was no comparison to that of his small pillow-filled tent at home. As time wore on, and his work got harder, like most do when under immense stress, Aang began forgetting all the memories about the South Pole and focused on his duties.

He was warned that soon the workday would get harder, as many of the other representatives' arrival meant more meetings to attend. It was during these hard times that they would give him a servant to clean up his room and help him with the daily needs like meals. Zuko himself assured Aang that they held auditions for the part, and they had hired a very pretty, very polite Earth Kingdom girl, who claimed to know a lot about the Air Nomads and would make sure he felt at home.

The first day this girl showed up was about a week after the Earth King arrived. When he first saw her, he realized everything they had told him was true. She bowed to him very politely, and when she brought her head back up Aang could also tell she was very pretty. She had short brown hair about shoulder length, a slim body, and the usual pale Earth Kingdom skin, (although it was a little blotchy, Aang dismissed it as a result of her being nervous about meeting the Avatar) but the thing that he was drawn to most was her big blue eyes that reminded him so much of someone, someone who wasn't too important anymore.

As time wore on he discovered that the girl didn't only have a pretty face, but she was completely truthful when she said she knew a lot about the Air Nomads and their culture. She seemed to understand his need to get outside, and would often leave the window open with his staff leaning by it in a most inviting manner with a note explaining she would cover him if he needed to get out and fly, but to be back by dinner.

He grew to like her a lot, for many different reasons, one being her amazing cooking. He was constantly turning down invitations to the finest restaurants, even dinner with the Fire Lord himself to sit in his dark red room alone, or on good nights, in the presence of this girl he had grown so fond of. Sometimes when she had to leave early he would slip a piece of whatever she made for him that night in his mouth and close his eyes, and he could almost remember eating it before, and with the memories of eating it before he got memories of sleeping under the stars, and of traveling and training, and of the old days sitting around a campfire with his best friends. But then he would swallow and open his eyes, and Aang would finish the rest of his dinner and stare at the flames in the fire place, wishing he was sitting around a campfire instead, until _she_ came around again.

Another reason he liked her so much was because of the way she treated Appa. He didn't even need to tell her anything about him; it was like she already knew. She fed Appa hay, and scratched Momo where it tickled, he once even caught her singing that old folk song to them when a storm was brewing, and the lighting was a little too close for Appa's comfort. When Aang had first introduced her to Appa, he was a bit nervous because although she knew a lot about the Air Nomads, Appa didn't know too much about her, and the bison may not like her. To Aang's surprise Appa and Momo acted as though they were greeting an old friend, and after the girl left the stable at night the Avatar just smiled and told the animals that she made him feel the same way.

Then one night as she walked out the door after dinner he got an unexplainable need to call after her and ask her to stay, when he realized he didn't even know her name. Everyone in the palace referred to her as "servant", and whenever he spoke to her it was only the two of them, so there was no need for names, they simply knew if the other said something they must have been addressing them. So he jumped out of his seat yelling things like, "excuse me", and "wait up!" until she stopped walking and turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but I… I never learned your name." he informed her, as politely as possible.

She clearly hesitated for a moment, before responding with an "Err…Mari, yeah, that's me."

And with that she turned swiftly and walked back to her living quarters, witch resided a third of a mile or so outside of the palace gates. Seeing the darkening sky, partly worrying for her safety, partly wanting to spend more time with her, Aang called out after Mari once again, and offered to walk her home.

A few nights later Aang was having one of his lonely days, where he couldn't stop thinking about his friends back at the South Pole. Sometimes the loneliness got the best of him, but tonight he refused to cry, and decided to go and visit Mari instead. Whenever he was with her, no matter how much he missed Katara or Sokka or Toph before, he felt as if a piece of them was right there with him.

At it was for that reason and that reason only he was heading over to visit her that night, not some stupid excuse he made up that he couldn't sleep, and was taking a walk and _just happened_ to be in the area. He approached the door to her tiny cottage and peeked in through her window to see if she was sleeping. Even if he did want to have some company, the last thing he wanted to do was disturb her when she was trying to get some rest. But when he looked in the window it was not Mari's sleeping form he saw, but that of her in front of the mirror, a tiny washing basin at her feet, rubbing off some powder on her face that gave the illusion she was pale, and revealing a face of a tanned Water Tribe girl. As she worked he could hear through the thin wood of her walls some mumbling about spying on the peace meeting being held tomorrow, but he couldn't be sure. Either way, he ran all the way back to his room, were he stayed for the rest of the night.

When he woke the next morning he wasn't quite sure if the events of the previous night had been a strange dream or actually happened, but he never spoke of it again to anyone, not even Mari herself. When he began to notice things, like the flash of her skirt disappearing through the doorway when he looked over in a meeting, or how she always wanted to discuss politics with him, he began to search to the corners of is mind, _was she really a spy? Am I being used?_

And for the remainder of his time spent with Mari, the feelings of comfort evaporated and Aang began to feel guilty that he almost fell in love with her, that he almost thought she could ever compare to Katara. Katara would never use him for information because he was the Avatar; she loved him for more than that, and he was ashamed it took him so long to see it.

The next week he was granted permission to leave the Fire Nation early, seeing as how his work there was mostly done. He bit a short farewell to Zuko and the others and shared a hug with Bumi, then jumped on Appa immediately. Zuko asked if he wanted to say goodbye to his servant girl, and although he did not love her anymore Aang still got a surge of anger when he heard her called "servant or "slave", and told Zuko no, and to please tell her thank you for him, seeing as how he was running behind schedule.

On the long ride back Aang drowned in guilt as he sang that old folk song.

Upon arriving at the South Pole Aang had pushed all feelings of regret to the back of his mind and focused on seeing his friends. Happiness surged through him as he landed Appa behind his pillow-filled tent (so that no one would recognize the bison and crowd him) and hurried to the house of Katara and Sokka. Expecting to be pummeled by Katara the second he walked through the door, Aang was left with an unpleasant surprise at seeing a lonely Sokka sitting at the table, eating stewed sea prunes.

"Hey Sokka, where's Katara?" Aang asked, looking around the tent.

Sokka jumped up with a huge grim on his face, practically screaming "Aang, Aang you're back!"

Aang smiled at him and sarcastically replied "Yeah, I guess I hadn't realized."

After a hug the two boys sat down, Aang kindly refusing a bowl of the prunes.

"So, um…you haven't figured it out yet?" Sokka started. Aang shot him a strange look, and Sokka sighed and continued. "The reason Katara couldn't go _with_ you." Aang shook his head "no", before Sokka looked him strait in the eyes and said "Aang, the Water Tribes don't trust the rest of the world yet. We need to make sure everything is going smoothly, but no one can know we are doing it. I'm not entirely sure how to put this, but…Katara was hired to go undercover as a servant…for the Avatar."

Aang sat in shocked silence, but the folk song was echoing through mind and his head was swimming with the clues and putting two and two together when he realized that it was possible to fall in love with the same person at a different time in a different place, and there was hope for his reincarnations.

_**Notes:**__ Bit long for a drabble, eh? Sorry guys, but this had to be long. I personally love this one. Sorry to those of you who didn't catch on right away so you thought I created a Mary Sue… or should I say Mari Sue! Well, thanks for reading, and please, please review. I can explain things you don't understand in a review reply, but you have to review!_

_No one is reviewing my stories for Positively Sure either, so if you wouldn't mind doing that it would be great, thanks._


	22. V: Voice

**Voice**

Aang had long since passed on, and Katara was left with her brother to look after her and his new wife Suki. Because they were all slightly afraid of what Katara might do to herself alone (though Katara had never thought of suicide as an option) she was invited to live with the newlyweds, and because she was afraid of what they might think she was doing alone, she accepted.

A few years passed, and things fell into schedule. Thankfully, Suki had agreed to leave Kyoshi Island and come live on the South Pole (Katara thought it also might have something to do with Sokka's flirty nature, and the large amount of attractive Kyoshi warriors that walked around). Katara would get up every morning and go to train the future waterbenders of their tribe, while Sokka trained the future warriors, and Suki kept up the house and village with the other women (though sometimes Sokka and Suki switched jobs). It wasn't long before Suki was put on bed rest as she prepared to become a mother.

It was these times that were hardest on Katara, though she would never show it. Seeing Suki pregnant reminded her of her own childhood dreams of having a family… but marriage and children were out of the question now. Sure, she would grow to be an old maid, and although people should have teased her and ridiculed her about no one loving her, it was obvious these accusations weren't true. Many men a day came to Sokka (seeing as Hakoda had also passed to the other world), and asked for permission to court Katara. No matter how perfect the guy may have been, Sokka always kindly refused (except for that time when Hahn showed up… he hadn't been refused so kindly).

Katara was well aware of the whispers she caused as she walked to the training facility. In her hand was the hand of another, her small nephew Nash. Nash was still very young, only about eight, but he was already in her advanced bending class. Although she tried to love all of them equally, Nash had always been Katara's favorite of Sokka's children, and it wasn't just because he was a waterbending prodigy. He had always reminded her a little bit of Aang, with his happy-go-lucky spirit and kindness toward people, animals, and mostly her.

As they approached the facility Nash waved hello to all of his friends, but kept his other hand linked firmly in hers. That was one thing she loved so much about Nash, he wasn't embarrassed to show his affection, whereas the other children would shrug away from her grasp. Once in the training field (it was more of a tundra than a field) for the advanced students Katara let go of Nash's hand and told him to get in place. To Nash this meant stand next to the older kids and fall into his stance, though even as he tried his best to get in place it couldn't erase the fact that he was eight, and training with 16 year olds making him look so completely and utterly _out _of place.

In another two years or so the students in this class would be masters, but Katara doubted it would take Nash even that long. It was in the way he told her she was his best friend, it was the way he would ask for extra lessons on the side just to hang out with her, it was the way when asked why he liked her better than the people his own age, he would reply with _"But Katara is my age"_, even though he was off by about twenty years, it was all there in the way he only called her by her fist name, never "Aunt", and how he loved to hear her talk about Aang and how he saved the world.

Nash was twelve years old when it first happened. Katara wasn't the least bit surprised; in fact, she knew exactly how to handle it. She moved slowly and dodged the flying ice and water swirling around him until she was close enough to grab his hand. Then she pulled him toward her and waited for him to stop glowing before she explained that it was okay, and that mean kid who said that Avatar Aang probably never even cared about her didn't know what he was talking about.

Katara brought him home early and told him to go to sleep. Then she walked into the front room and explained to Sokka and Suki what happened, and pointing to little Nash's room, introduced them to the new Avatar. Suki burst into tears, and although Sokka was holding her with his back turned toward Katara, she could tell he was crying too. Wanting them to have some privacy, Katara left the house they shared and walked over to the same place she had stood back when she was fourteen overlooking the horizon for any sign of a Fire Navy ship so they could bring Aang home, only this time she knew Aang was home. It was here that she finally allowed herself to break, and Katara knelt down in the snow and cried.

Soon she heard soft footsteps in the snow, and heard an even softer voice. Nash had found her there; he always had a knack for knowing where she was. He sat next to her and asked her if he had gone into Avatar State, and why she was crying. She told him that all that crazy stuff that happened was only a dream, and that he wasn't the Avatar. Then she said she was only crying because she was missing Aang again.

Nash looked at her, sympathy shining in his eyes. Then he told her something that she would never forget:

"You know, in my dream, when I went into the Avatar State, you were there, and so was Aang. He was inside me, and when I spoke I heard the voices of all the past Avatars, but I'm pretty sure I heard him the most."

**_Please check out my other fic, Positivley Sure and other drabbles, I have been updating, but no one seemed to notice._**


	23. W: Without Words

**Without Words**

When I would come home from travels to the other Nations, I would park Appa and go up to my room to discover Gyatso waiting with a cake in his hand. He couldn't ever meet me outside with the pastry, because that would be considered "goofing off" by all the other monks, and we were supposed to be training up in that little room. We would either eat the cake, or throw it at one of the other monks, depending on how hungry we were and how they had treated Gyatso while I was away.

When I started traveling again after the war I was often reminded of this. My travels weren't as fun anymore, now they were for official Avatar business, but the reason for the trips was irrelevant on the ride home, just me on Appa's back, flying south.

I could tell Appa was reminded of the old days too, seeing as how when we pass up the old Southern Temple on our way back to the Southern Water Tribe he would sometimes stop and stare down at the beautiful buildings below, waiting for me to steer him down there and park him amongst the monks and lemurs and other bison. But soon the memories come flooding back, of the storm and the iceberg and meeting Sokka and Katara, then Toph, and with a tug on Appa's reins and a _"come on boy, let's go home" _we are back on course. It's the times like these when Appa turns so easily I suspect the bison never really liked the crowded temple life with me always in classes, and prefers the open sky and the cool breeze in fresh from the ocean, and the companionship with Momo, and always having his boy around, no matter what.

It's not that our friends back home don't love us. In fact, I know they do, because every time I come back and park Appa behind the tent, Momo is waiting patiently, giving everyone else the cue to get ready for our arrival because he is only ever still when Appa is coming back. It puts a smile on my face when I think of how they greet me. Sokka is always, _always_ there, even if no one else can make it. He stands out in the cold, no banner, no cheer, just a _"welcome home, buddy... we missed you" _and an icy, freezing hug, proof that he had been out there in the snow waiting for me for a while.

Every once in a while, they even organize it where Toph comes down for a visit, and my arrival. It's never a surprise, because Sokka is so excited when I'm leaving that I know something has to be up, seeing as how he's usually so sad. Times like these are my favorite, because our tiny broken family is back together, and for a while my life is just memories and friends. When Toph isn't visiting, I always take the course that swings right over the Bei Fong estate and fly Appa a little lower to the ground than usual. Appa will let out a mighty growl, but we don't ever stop because Toph is a busy woman and her parents aren't my biggest fans. I know she hears us, because once when I flew by I was so close I could make out her figure in the garden, and she smiled. It was that moment I was sure she was still sneaking out of the security of her home to become the Blind Bandit in earth bending tournaments, and she was waiting for us to barge in one more time and fly her away. Maybe one day we will.

I can see the Southern Tribe from my spot in the sky. It will only take Appa a few more minutes to get there if we keep moving at this pace. I can make out a lone figure through all the ice and snow, and I'm positive it's Sokka. There will be no visit from Toph, not this time. I can feel a lump form in my throat when I see Sokka standing there in the snow, freezing and making small talk with Momo and I laugh despite the tears forming in my eyes. I am so lucky to have such wonderful friends, always so loyal, but I would have to suck up my tears before I land, or risk Sokka teasing me about being so emotional.

Appa lands behind the tent, and I give him a pat and thank him for the ride, before being glomped by Momo, then Sokka. The warrior smiled and became the boy I used to know as he filled me in on all the antics that happened while I was away. I would never tell Sokka how I missed the days of Gyatso and the cakes, no words just smiles and pastries and plans to cause mischief. Besides, why would I need to?

So long ago that crazy old Guru told me that the love I lost was simply reincarnated, and out of all the strange things he told me, I chose to believe that the most. I walk into the tent, and the pang of loss and loneliness melts away with the snow that was transferred to my tunic from Sokka's hug as Katara throws her arms around me and kisses my cheek.

Reincarnated love, what a strange thought, though I suppose it is no stranger than the reincarnated spirit of the Avatar. I can almost see Toph's smile as we flew overhead, picture Sokka and the excitement in his eyes displayed by his upturned lips when Appa and I landed, remember the love on Gyatso's face as I walked into the room, it's all there when I come home to Katara. Her greeting is so much like Gyatso's in so many different ways, and that's the way I like it best: _a hello without words, and something sweet to go with it._

_**Note:**__ cry This series is almost over, and I'm going to miss it!!! I hope you'll all miss it too!_

_Please review!_


	24. X: Xylophone

**Xylophone**

She thought of herself as a drum. Just the rhythm and the _thump thump thump_ of a bone hitting the hide. She could be mellow with a soft beat, or explode her temper with a banging solo, but she could never be gentle and graceful like the other village ladies.

Oh how Katara longed to abandon the drum and play through her life on a lovely stringed instrument, or stop her thumping and instead tell her tales on a tiny bell, a soft dinging so sweet to the ear. How she wished she could settle with being an ignorant healer until she was old, but no. She had to be a fighter; it was there moving around in her and she could feel it, and somewhere deep inside she even wanted it, and it would twist and churn like the rolling ocean until she handed it a bone or a stick of wood and let it beat the warrior's rhythm on the stretched hide with a _thump thump thump_.

So there she was, destined to be a fighter, a drummer, until the very day she died. She was far too much for any of the village men to handle, and would have been destined to grow to an old maid if not for the Avatar himself popping out from the ocean.

It was long after they were married when she expressed her sadness in being a warrior. She told him she didn't want to be a drum, and she was sorry she couldn't be something more girlish to please him. She knew how he was of the Air Nomads, a gentle spirit much like the soft dinging of chimes, but she also knew of his Avatar spirit, and how he was forced to be a fighter and handed a stick of wood and told to beat the rhythm on the drum, instead of whistling through it like the gentle flutes and melodies he was used to. So she would be the warrior for him, because the warrior spirit was inside of her, and his was locked up inside some prophecy he was forced to carry with him, and she would come to learn that the Avatar Spirit and the fighter are two very different things.

He just looked at her after she said this. His eyes showed he was either confused or laughing, but with Aang you could never tell the difference anyway. Then he told her that she indeed had the warrior spirit, but she also had the healing spirit in her to calm the rolling ocean. That she told her story with a thump and a ding, much like an old instrument the Air Nomads had used a very long time ago. He called it a xylophone, and said that you hit it with a stick (though they called it a mallet) but instead of the _thump thump thump _of the rhythm you got a melody, as sweet and soft as a healer's soul.

Katara doubted such a thing really existed, but liked the idea of a thump and a ding, a rhythm and a melody, a fighter and a healer, so she decided to stick with it, of not to make Aang happy, then to please herself. So just like that she was no longer a drum.

And she thought of herself as a xylophone.


	25. Y: Young

**Young**

They were young.

Some say too young. Too naïve to realize the dangers of their mission, for them it was all sort of a game. Many were sympathetic to his burden, being the Avatar, having to safe the world, end a war, kill a man. I'm jealous.

The rein of Avatar Aang was over 100 years ago and to this day no one has been half as good.

I first learned about it when I was sixteen. They told me there was a reason I was such a good Earth bender, which resulted in me learning I'm the new Avatar. I was sad. Overwhelmed, to say in the least, but every time I was about to cry they would tell me of Aang, and how he was twelve when he first found out, and he still managed to save the world. They would tell me he was a man when he was a child, and I should suck it up and be the man that I am now.

If I was young, they would sympathize with me, too. I would go down in history, and other Avatars would have to live up to my legend. If I was Aang, I would have wonderful friends that travel with me and help me save the world, but all my friends are at home in the Earth Kingdom while I'm training in the Air Temple. The only kid around here my age is some bookworm of a girl who spends all of her time reading.

But Aang's friends are just as famous as he is. Everyone knows about Master Katara of the Water Tribe and her brother, the Warrior Sokka, and of Sifu Toph and even Appa and Momo. They know of the loyalty these people had for Aang, and the tolerance they had as his teachers.

As for me, my teachers are all stuffy old Masters bent on making me in the next "Avatar Aang" even though they know I can't do it. No one can.

But if I could have _one _thing Aang had, it would be the love of a girl. Everyone knows the story of how Avatar Aang and Master Katara fell in love, and had a family and lived happily ever after.

My teachers tell me there is no hope for my happy ending. They say the only reason Aang was allowed to marry was because he had to continue the Air Nomads, that he didn't have a choice.

Looks like I don't have much of a choice either.

They were young. Too young, and in love, and carrying a powerful burden, and living and laughing and learning and teaching and saving the world, and going down in history.

Then again, I was young once, too. I had the option to fall in love, but back then we were all to busy pulling each other's hair, and skipping rocks on the pond, and acting like we didn't have a care in the world because we didn't. And now it's too late because I have every care in the world sitting in the palm of my hand, and weighing down my shoulders, and squeezing the air from my lungs, and blocking the path to my heart.

And even though I think about how young Avatar Aang was a lot, the thought doesn't hit me until just now. The way that he and his friends grew up, it was almost as if they had thrown away their youth. Perhaps the stress aged them, suppose they were too old instead, or maybe just old enough.

I think everyone has it all wrong. Avatar Aang isn't the youngest of the Avatars to save the world, in fact, I think he was the oldest, because that's what happens when you don't have the time to be a child. Maybe it wasn't his youth that made him great, but it was his love.

And maybe tomorrow I'll ask that bookworm girl to pull her nose of out the scrolls and take me to Avatar Aang's statue. After all, she seems to know a lot about him, and she's very pretty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Note:**__ Wow, I have one more drabble after this, and it's going to be really hard to end this. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, and I would really like it if I could hit 300 reviews before this is over. Thank you so much to everyone, this has been my favorite thing to write, and I poured my heart into it._


	26. Z: Zigzag

**Zigzag**

"Her life had been pretty straight forward. Katara's path was told to her, and she was expected to follow without once straying from the trail her ancestors oh-so-carefully marked:

Learn to be a good housewife, grow up, marry some available survivor of war, become the good housewife, have children, and send them off to war or teach them to be a housewife.

The safe path. The expected path. The one where you walked forever, never ran or skipped or penguin-sledded through life. The one that all the young ladies took, the one where she would never have to be alone, though she wasn't exactly in good company.

An unbearably straight line that never curved over a hill, or skidded across the ice, or brought you all around the world. The line that sucked your feet to the ground and made you walk through the tundra under the gray sky, and you could never get free, _never be free_, not even if you could fly.

And then there was _his_ path. The one that let you travel to anywhere, and ride elephant coy, and make new friends, and bend the elements, and _fly, fly, fly_ through life. The path that gave you deep gray eyes that matched the sky, instead of icy blue like the dead snow she had to walk on.

His path had crossed hers at a young age. Everything he did amazed her, and she wanted off the ground and off the path and to stop traveling in this boring strait line across the boring flat land.

Everyone thought she was crazy, and they all disapproved, even her own brother. The only one who seemed to support her a teeny bit was her Gran-Gran, because just like Kana, Katara had always been one to zig when others zag.

And just like that Katara's new path was to go with Aang, and Sokka's path had always been to protect his sister, so that's how it all started. They zipped through the skies, and made new friends, and learned to bend, and he took them to anywhere and beyond, because sometimes rules are meant to be broken, and paths are meant to be forged on your own, or in the company of good friends.

And just in case you're wondering, yes, Katara did grow up, and married not only a survivor of war, but the very Avatar who had ended it, and she is still a wonderful housewife (minus the "house" part) and yes, she had children and taught them many things, and two of them chose to go back to the South Pole and walk the straight path.

The only difference is her two other children have eyes like the sky and _fly, fly, fly_ through life on their own zigzagged trail."

_**Note: **__Wow, it's like, the end of an era. I'm going to miss all of your reviews so much, and this story helped me get through this year, and I hope it helped you as well._

_A huge thank you to frozenheat, who reviews almost every chapter of all my stories right when I post them, and to Liselle129, who had always given me a critique or advice in a review instead of the usual "I love it", and a huge thanks to Invaderk, for always giving nice reviews and being the closest thing I have to a friend on this site._

_Thank you all for taking the time to read a bunch of drabbles by some silly little middle-school kid with really big dreams._

_**Thank you so much Keshii, for being patient and staying up late with me when I got the idea for this fic, and just about any other time I was working on a story. This would have been impossible with out you, so Kataang ABC is totally dedicated to you!**_


End file.
